


sleeping on the clock

by freakedelic



Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Apprentice Arc, Bondage, Creampie, Human Furniture, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Noncontober 2020, Somnophilia, Trans Dick Grayson, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakedelic/pseuds/freakedelic
Summary: Slade considers teaching him a lesson the good old way, but when his hands go to unbuckle his belt he finds he wants something else entirely.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917016
Comments: 22
Kudos: 131





	sleeping on the clock

**Author's Note:**

> NONCONTOBER DAY 2: Somnophilia  
> KINKTOBER DAY 2: Human Furniture  
> im back on my bullshit!!!

Slade digs the heels of his boots into Robin’s back and waits for a response. The boy is bound beneath him—carefully, forearms and calves together, bent over. Roughly the size and shape of a footstool, which is what Slade is using him for. The lesson in _usefulness_ and _humility_ he’s teaching him. It’s a lesson that’s been going on for some time, as can be attested to from the bruises on Robin’s back in roughly the shape of Slade’s steel-toed boot. He should at least have made some sound by now, Slade pushing down harder. There’s barely any movement.

Slade leans forward, pulling him up by the hair, almost ready to growl in his face. He can hear the boy’s heartbeat this close—slower than usual, but only because he’s unconscious. Or—and Slade has to smile slightly at this—asleep. Come to think of it, Robin had been up almost all night. Not everyone has the stamina that Slade does for lack of sleep, or for fucking. Usually he wakes up at the pain. He must be exhausted. Falling asleep on the “job” isn’t a particularly good trait. Slade considers teaching him a lesson the good old way, but when his hands go to unbuckle his belt he finds he wants something _else_ entirely.

So it only comes unbuckled halfway. He loosens the bonds, admiring the purpling bruises they leave on skin not quite dark enough to hide them. The unconscious body props up quite nicely, ass in the air. Slade steps around to take full advantage. He drags his hand down between Robin’s shoulder blades to find that he’s still passed out, then down to his ass, until thick fingers dip into his cunt. The body twitches, a small exhalation from the mouth, but no other response. Slick sounds fill the room as he pumps his fingers in and out, listening carefully for any change in breathing—nothing.

A silly child.

He notices idly that he’s hard, one hand taking out his cock and the other grabbing the ropes around the boy’s thighs to bring his hole to waist-height. It’s an awkward angle but he’s too worked up now to pause to untangle his knots. Robin might wake up in the meantime, and he wouldn’t have learned the _lesson_ that Slade wants to teach him.

The flushed head of his cock presses against the boy's folds, barely penetrating a millimeter before he starts to slowly move in and out, pushing in just _barely_ more with every thrust. He wants the boy to stay asleep, lost in the respite he thinks he gets. His own breath starts to come faster, every inch he sinks into slick heat only making him want it _more_. How long it takes him until his entire length is sheathed in Robin, he doesn’t know, but by the end he can’t stop himself from a thrust that rocks the boy almost to the ground. And then another, and another, until the sound that fills the room is his balls against Robin’s body and his own panting.

There is no movement. Only small, soft breaths and twitches when Slade goes particularly deep. The body is left for Slade to utterly plunder with nobody there to protest, grabbing at the ropes on the boy’s back and tugging him back with every thrust. The body is limp, unresponsive as he begins to move faster, the squeeze just a bit too tight – just a bit too much friction for true comfort. Slade is too fascinated by the slack face and closed eyes to care. Robin is nowhere to be found, no protests or sobs or even moans, just Slade having his way with what might as well be a corpse.

Slade comes deep inside him, grinding his seed in as if he can make it go deeper, make Robin _take it_ even more than having Slade come in his pussy already means he does. When his cock slips out, the fluid seeps from between Robin’s folds and dribbles between his thighs.

Slade smirks.

The look on Robin’s face and the slow sounds of horror when Robin wakes up and feels Slade’s come still filling him up are what make him decide he wants to do it again.


End file.
